


The Hunt

by NewClassic100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco, F/M, No Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewClassic100/pseuds/NewClassic100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy gets the mission to hunt down Hermione Granger for more information about Harry being a Horcrux. While she is taken prisoner, her bond with the young Malfoy is getting stronger. What will they both do when the war is coming closer to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone reading this story! I hope you will enjoy this first chapter, you will ofcourse notice that I used some dialogue from the movies, but that will be the first and last! My English is also not my first language, so please bear with me! I know this is a short chapter, but it's just an introduction

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

She wakes up shivering from the cold and doesn't recognize her surroundings immediately. It has been 6 months since they fled from the wedding and started camping in the woods. They only had the medallion and were still trying to find out how to destroy the Horcrux. They filled their days with seeking for non-poisoned fruits and thinking of what the Horcruxes could be and where to find them. Even though those were small tasks, they were tiring her out and she could see the fatigue on Ron and Harry as well. They just wanted this war to be over, but they were the only ones who could stop it.     

She sees Ron sleeping in the bunk beside her and the shadow of Harry in front of the tent. Hermione gets out of bed, grabs some berries they picked yesterday morning and settles down next to Harry.

 "Here."  she says and she hands him some of the berries.

"Thanks." he says and he rolls them between his fingers.

"Have you had any sleep?" she asks while looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah." he says and she can tell he is lying, but she doesn't say anything about it. He is having it hard enough as it is.

 She thinks about her classmates and most of her friends who are at Hogwarts right now, in who knows what circumstances. She thinks about Ginny, Luna and Neville who only have each other now and she feels a sting of guiltiness. She is probably saver than them in these woods and she didn't even bother to bring them safety.

 She hears Ron shuffling out of his bed but he doesn't come to sit with them.

"Ron?" she says while peeking through the tent opening. "I have some berries for you."

"I don't like berries." she hears him mumbling and she sighs.

"Let him." Harry sighs as well. "Where are we going to apparate to today?"

 She starts thinking about camping holidays with her parents and those memories pain her. She wonders where in Australia they are and hopes that if she dies in this war, they will be fine. And if they win this war, she hopes she will find them and get their memory back.

 "I honestly don't know Harry, the Death Eaters must know we are hiding in woods or somewhat, since You-Know-Who already knows we are hunting for his Horcruxes. But there isn't really another option than hiding in the woods."

"Maybe we could go back to the Forest of Dean, it's so big it should take 2 weeks to have seen every tree."

Hermione nods in agreement and gets inside the tent again, searching for Ron and getting something to eat for him.

 Ron is laying on the couch with his arm still in the bandage.

"You have to eat something, Ron. You'll starve." she says and she gives him pieces of squirrel.

"Is that the only thing you care about? If I will starve?" he spits at her.

"It is one thing I care about, Ron, I care more than that and you know tha-" she gets interrupted by Ron.

"I can see you two, Hermione," he mocks her, "Doing stuff when I'm still sleeping, discussing hiding places, hunting for food and even discussing how to catch Horcruxes when I'm not there. I know it and I'm sick of it."

"But Ron, we-" she gets interrupted again, this time by Harry who got inside the tent as well.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asks.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you, anyway." Ron says and looks at Hermione.

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out." Harry says calmly.

"Allright, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we've  got to find." "I thought you knew what you signed up for," Harry says and Hermione looks restless between the two boys.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Ron says evilly and looks at them both.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this, isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying at a hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? That you'd be back by Christmas?" Harry stands closer to Ron.

"I just thought, that after all this time, we would've achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwile. I thought you had a plan." Ron cuts in and Hermione went to stand next to Harry.

"I told you everything that Dumbledore told me! In case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already." Harry starts to lose his temper now.

"Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them. Aren't we." Ron says angrily.

Hermione walks up to Ron and tries to take the medallion from his neck. "Ron, please, take- Take the Horcrux off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all night." Ron shrugs her away and focuses on Harry again.

"Want to know why I listen to that radio? To make sure, I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or mom."

Harry cuts in. "You think I'm not listening? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry yells at him.

"No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!" Ron yells and Harry steps forward and starts pushing Ron.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione yells and grabs a hold of Harry.

"Go! Go!" Harry yells. "Go then!"

"Fine." Ron says and he takes off the locket. He grabs a bag with his stuff and stands before the opening of the tent again. He looks at Hermione. "Are you coming with me or are you staying with him?"

"Ron, I-" Hermione says hopelessly. "You know I can't leave now."

"Fine." he says and he stomps out of the tent.

Hermione and Harry look at each other  and sit down  on one of the beds. Now there are only 2 of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
